Lost In My Life
by dronaerys97
Summary: A fifteen year old schoolboy from Holland crashes with his mother, best friends and their mothers with Oceanic flight 815 on a island and tries to survive and accomodate to his new life on the island where nothing is what it seems and not everyone is who he or she tells they are. this is written out of my own perspective and I don't own any of the characters from the Lost show.


LOST IN MY LIFE

By Dronaerys97

Chapter 1: Arrival

A sharp pain. That was what brought me back to conscience. A fifteen year old boy from Holland called Mink. After shaking my head to wake up properly, I looked around and saw I was lying on a beach. But instead of seeing pretty girls and surfer dudes I saw a screaming girl who screamed the loudest I have ever heard, a man who was just sitting and staring at his toes, a young man running around asking for pens and a man in a suit running around trying to give CPR to a woman that was unconscious on the ground.

And then I suddenly remembered how I came here. I, my parents and my friends and their parents from high school in Holland were taking a flight from Sydney to LA. Oceanic flight 815. We were. We all decided we would make a journey around the world, but because I got sick a day before the flight we were supposed to take, we took another one two days later. What a mistake it had been not to take that first flight.

I got kicked back into reality when a girl from about twenty-four bumped into me. I saw she was pregnant and tried to stand up to help her. But as soon as I stood up I fell down and saw a chunk of metal sticking out of my leg. "Are you okay?" the girl asked in a worried tone. "I could ask you the same." I said in return. At the same time I saw the man who was giving CPR and an overweight man running towards us shouting that we had to run towards them. It wasn't until I looked up that I saw why that was. The wing of the plane was about to fall down on my head and that of the girl. We tried to get up and helped each other towards the two. Just as we got away from under the wing it came crashing down and when it landed it had thrown me and the girl on the ground because of the shock.

The man in the suit who I presumed was a doctor ran towards me and asked "are you okay?". "If you could just help me with that chunk of metal in my leg I would say I'm okay" I answered a bit to mean. "Alright but you need to keep perfectly still when I pull it out, do you understand?". I nodded in return and prepared for the worst. "Okay, here goes." He said and yanked it out in one movement. I screamed out from the pain and fainted.

When I woke up I saw a familiar face. It was of my mother. She had a cut just above her eyebrow, but had stopped bleeding. She had obviously cried and I started to cry along with her. The pregnant girl came walking to us "I'm so glad for you that you got that piece of metal out of your leg, by the way is that your mother?" she asked. "Yes, she is, but wait, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mink and what's your name?" I asked the girl. "My name is Claire. Claire Littleton." She answered. My mother, who is a midwife said to Claire "I hope help is coming soon because it looks like your about to pop." With a small laugh. "Yeah that's what Jack, the man who helped you with that thing in your leg, said to me. I think it will be about a day of forty before I give birth." "I think we will be long gone from this island by then." I said.

We kept talking until it had gotten dark. Just when I was about to sleep a loud sound came from the jungle. Everyone shot up and ran to the edge of the jungle to see what was happening. It was the most loud and weirdest noise I had ever heard and I will never forget it. But just as it stopped a couple of screams erupted from the bushes at the edge of the beach. I recognise those screams from everywhere. It were my best friends Ronja and Gracia from school. They and their mothers ran in blind panic to the sea and started to wash something of them. I ran along with Jack, my mother and a Arabian looking man to them. As soon as I got to them Ronja looked at me and I saw that she was covered in blood, just as her mother. She was in such a panic she could only speak small words in Dutch. "Rook, monster, dood." She muttered. I held her close and hold her tight in my arms. When she calmed down and I explained to them that we had to speak English, otherwise no one would understand us.

Jack wanted to know what Ronja said and I translated it for him. "she said that she saw a black smoke making monstrous sounds in a very panicked voice." They had landed in the jungle and waited to find a solution to where they would go. She said they were first with five, but as night fell that monster thing took a man called William. They started running for their lives. "I guess that's what those sounds were we just heard.

Gracia, Ronja, me and our mothers slept close together and woke up at around ten in the morning. None of us had a good night's sleep so we decided to search the plane for our bags. That was just about the only luck we had the last twenty-four hours because none of our bags were too badly damaged. We changed into our swimming clothes and bathed in the sea to clean ourselves a bit. We had enough clothes with us for about two weeks so we thought we would manage if help would eventually come.


End file.
